Nowadays, inflatable toys and entertainment devices are more and more popular. Such inflatable products must be provided with gas mouths for inflating and deflating the products. As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional gas mouth has a blind passage (A) formed with a cut (B) near the bottom thereof. The cut (B) serves as an aperture through which gas flows in and out. When inflating, the cut (B) is pinched by hand to open, permitting gas to be inflated into the product, while deflating, the cut (B) is also pinched by hand or is pierced by a slender rod to open for deflating gas contained in the product.
According to the prior arrangement, one must inflat the product with his one hand pinching the cut (B) and with his other hand operating a pump. Therefore, the inflating process appears to be quite inconvenient and exhaustive. Moreover, a slender rod must be found to deflat the product.
FIG. 11 shows another conventional gas mouth. Such gas mouth has an open passage (A') and a valve plate (C) disposed thereunder to seal the passage (A'). When inflating, no pinch is required in this gas mouth. However, when deflating, a rod is still required to displace the valve (C).